Idąc za marzeniami
by LenaPl
Summary: Malfoy patroluje dom Pottera. Znajduje go pobitego i zabiera Harry'ego do swojej posiadłości gdzie udaje się mu pomóc. Podczas wakacji Harry i Draco zbliżają się do siebie. Malfoy widząc zainteresowanie chłopców postanawia wykorzystać sytuacje. HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

[NZ] Idąc za marzeniami [1/?]

Autor: Lena

Beta: chwilowo brak

Gatunek / Rodzaj: Non-canon, Yaoi

Rating: 15+

Parring: HP/DM

Rozdział I.

Harry Potter, prawie siedemnastoletni, zbawca magicznego świata, był raczej samotną osobą. Mimo iż pokonał swego odwiecznego wroga, Lorda Voldemorta, ponownie został wysłany na wakacje do swego wujostwa, przez Albusa Dumbledore, wybitnego i bardzo szanowanego maga.

Nie trzeba chyba mówić, że chłopak nie chciał wracać do rodziny, nigdy nie czuł się dobrze u Dursleyów. Był wykorzystywany, poniżany i nie kochany, nigdy nie doświadczył od nich czułości. Jedyna rzeczą, którą zawsze dostawał od rodziny, był ból. Zarówno psychiczny jak i fizyczny.

Był początek lipca. Prawie miesiąc dzielił Harry'ego od jego siedemnastych urodzin. Było jasnym iż nie mógł się doczekać owego radosnego wydarzenia, jako że z dniem swych siedemnastych urodzin stawał się on pełnoletni w świetle prawa panującego w czarodziejskim świecie. A to znaczyło, że będzie mógł bez żadnych przeszkód wyprowadzić się od wujostwa.

Lato tego roku było wyjątkowo ciepłe. Nie upalne jak zaledwie rok wcześniej, ale ciepłe. Temperatura dochodziła nawet do trzydziestu stopni w najgorętszym punkcie dnia. Tego dnia, Harry miał naprawdę zły humor. Zaledwie kilka dni wcześniej wrócił na wakacje na Privet Drive. Miał szczera nadzieję, że wujostwo da mu święty spokój. Rodzina chłopaka, miała jednak inne plany.

Rankiem, drugiego lipca, ciotka Petunia wyciągnęła chłopaka z łóżka i zagoniła do pracy w ogrodzie. Harry był skazany na pielenie, sadzenie, koszenie i grabienie w najgorszym upale. Potem nie było lepiej. Jego następnym zadaniem było wyszorowanie do połysku wszystkich akcesoriów ogrodowych. Uporawszy się z tym miał na dzieję na chwilę odpoczynku jednak kiedy tylko wszedł do domu, ciotka wręczyła mu szmatkę i wiadro po czym kazała mu dokładnie umyć podłogi w całym domu.

Jego ostatnim zadaniem tego dnia było przygotowanie kolacji. Ciotka miała tego dnia urodziny i rodzina zaprosiła kilkoro znajomych na 'skromną' kolacyjkę. Oczywiście gotowanie zostało zwalone na ramiona biednego Pottera. Zaczynając gotować, chłopak nie był świadom jakich kłopotów mu to przysporzy.

Po tym jak w kwietniu zgładził Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać, czuł się w dziwny sposób rozluźniony. Stres związany z ciągłym niebezpieczeństwem zniknął i Harry miał więcej czasu na rozmyślania. Głównym tematem była oczywiście jego przyszłość. Zamierzał skończyć Hogwart, to oczywiste. Ale co potem? Jednym z wniosków, do których doszedł było fakt iż Harry chce znaleźć miłość. Kto by nie chciał, prawda? Ale za tym wnioskiem pociągnęły się pytania. Dosyć ważne pytania. Podstawowym było gdzie szukać?; I przede wszystkim kogo szukać.

Nigdy wcześniej Harry nie zastanawiał się nad swoją seksualnością. Naturalnie, jak każdy zdrowy mężczyzna w jego wieku, wykonywał pewne czynności by zniżyć poziom frustracji seksualnej. Problem leżał w tym, że Potter nie myślał konkretnej płci kiedy to robił. Zapewne nie zaczął by również myśleć o swoich preferencjach seksualnych, gdyby nie pewna rozmowa w wierzy Gryffindoru, a dokładnie w dormitorium chłopców z szóstego roku, mająca miejsce pod koniec maja. Wtedy to jeden z jego lokatorów zadał to jakże nurtujące pytanie.

-Jakie ty masz w ogóle preferencje seksualne, Harry?-

Potter nie wiedział. Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Nikim szczególnie się nie interesował. Kiedyś podobała mu się Cho Chang, ale to było na piątym roku i skończyło się szybciej niż w ogóle zaczęło. Ta rozmowa dała mu wiele do myślenia.

Nie musiał długo czekać na odpowiedź, gdyż nadeszła ona szybciej niż się spodziewał. A mianowicie stało się to pewnego czerwcowego wieczora kiedy to zobaczył Zabini'ego w samych tylko bokserkach. Można się domyślić, w którym kierunku pobiegły jego preferencje.

Owego felernego dnia, kiedy przygotowywał kolację na cześć ciotki Petunii odpłyną w swe myśli zbyt daleko. Przy nawale pracy związanej z gotowaniem, chłopak nawet nie zauważył, że czas trzymania pieczeni w piekarniku minął.

Kiedy w końcu się zorientował, było już za późno. Pieczeń całkowicie się wysuszyła. Najgorsze jednak było dopiero przed nim. Miał świadomość iż zostanie ukarany, zawsze się tak działo kiedy coś poszło nie tak jak powinno. Nie wiedział jednak co się stanie. Kiedy jako dziecko coś przypalił, ciotka biła go po dłoniach, lub wsadzała je pod gorącą wodę. Tym razem jednak, Harry nie wiedział czego ma się spodziewać.

Ciotka Petunia wpadła do kuchni zwabiona przykrym zapachem, przypalonego mięsa. Harry doskonale dostrzegł moment kiedy wściekłość zalała oczy kobiety.

-Vernon!- wrzasnęła, mierząc nic nie podejrzewającego Pottera wzrokiem. Chłopak słyszał kroki wuja kiedy ten schodził ciężko po schodach.

-Co się stało, Petunio?- spytał wchodząc do kuchni. Swoimi krótkimi, serdelkowatymi palcami zapinał guziki koszuli.

-Spójrz co ta pokraka narobiła!- pisnęła kobiet gniewnie, wskazując dłonią brytfankę z czymś co miało być pieczenią. –Na pewno zrobił to specjalnie, żeby zniszczyć naszą kolację i popsuć moje urodziny!-

Harry patrzył w ciszy jak twarz wuja czerwienieje ze złości. Przyglądał się jak Vernon zbliża się do niego.

-Ty głupi dzieciaku! Nauczę szacunku! Znaj swoje miejsce w tym domu!- krzyknął mężczyzna.

Nim Harry zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, pięść wuja uderzyła jego szczękę z niesamowitą siłą. Potter ze swoją drobną posturą nie miał szans na utrzymanie się na nogach po takim uderzeniu. Jego kolana zderzyły się boleśnie z posadzką.

Harry ledwo uniósł głowę, ponownie poczuł na swej twarzy pięść opiekuna. Po tym nastąpiło jeszcze kilka ciosów w twarz i brzuch. Nawet kiedy Harry leżał już zwinięty w kłębek na kuchennej podłodze Vernon nie przestawał go bić. Kopał go po nogach, plecach, brzuchu, a i głowy nie ominął.

Ku nieszczęściu Harry'ego, Dudley zaalarmowany hałasami dochodzącymi z doły, zszedł szybko do kuchni i dołożył od siebie kilka ciosów. Harry mógł by przysiądź iż dosłyszał chrzęst łamanych kości.

Kiedy ostatecznie wuj Vernon i jego synalek zostawili Pottera w spokoju, ciotka kazała mu pójść do swojego pokoju i się ogarnąć. Sama była zaaferowana ścieraniem krwi z podłogi. Harry zaś ledwo doczłapał się do swojego pokoju.

Wyciągnął swoją różdżkę z pod luźnej deski w podłodze, schował ją do kieszeni. Wypuścił Hedwige i jakimś sposobem wymknął się z domu. Udał się na stary, opuszczony plac zabaw na obrzeżach osiedla. Było to raczej odludne miejsce, w pewnej odległości od domostw co gwarantowało Harry'emu święty spokój.

Chłopak był cały obolały. Mógł by przysiądź, że ma złamane kilka żeber. Z nosa ciekła mu krew, czuł, że oczy zaczynają mu puchnąć. Podciągnąwszy zakrwawioną koszulkę dostrzegł liczne siniaki pokrywające jego ciało.

Nie wiedział co ma teraz zrobić. Nie chciał wracać do wujostwa. Nie po tym co mu dziś zrobili. I to za co? Za spalenie pieczeni? Nie wiedział d kogo mógł by się zgłosić po pomoc. Hermiona była z rodzicami na zasłużonych wakacjach w Hiszpanii, Ron i reszta rodziny odwiedzał Charlie'ego w Rumunii, a nie wiedział gdzie mieszka reszta jego przyjaciół.

Mógł by udać się na Grimound Place, ale nie był jeszcze w stanie wejść do domu, w którym wszystko przypominało by mu o Syriuszu. Nie wiedział również gdzie mieszka Lupin. Cóż sytuacja była raczej nieciekawa.

Postanowił, że poczeka na placu do zmierzchu, a potem poszuka sobie jakiegoś miejsca do spania.

Noc robiła się chłodna. Harry był wyczerpany i obolały. Po dłuższym namyśle postanowił wrócić na Privet Drive 4, by zabrać swoje rzeczy i udać się do Dziurawego Kotła skąd mógł by wysłać wiadomość do Dumbledore'a.

Idąc przez opuszczoną ulicę, nie patrzył przed siebie. Ledwo słaniał się na nogach a i siły by podnieść głowę nie miał. Niemniej jednak, nie patrząc przed siebie, nie zauważył wysokiej , dostojnej persony stojącej przed domem Dursleyów. Wpadł na ową osobę, odbił się od twardej sylwetki przybysza i z głośnym jękiem bólu wylądował na chodniku. Ból rozlał się po jego ciele ze zdwojoną siłą.

-Potter? Coś ty na Merlina wyprawiał?-

Harry znał ten głos. Odrobinę arogancki i chłodny. Otworzył oczy by sprawdzić na kogo wpadł i aż sapną zaskoczony. Lucjusz Malfoy, we własnej osobie pochylał się nad nim ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

-Dobry wieczór- jęknął Harry próbując się podnieść, jednak ten ruch wzmógł jedynie ból odczuwany przez złamane żebra. Chłopak opadł z powrotem na chodnik, zamykając oczy by opanować napływające łzy. –Co pan tu roby?- spytał walcząc z bólem.

Rodzina Malfoya przeszła na stronę światła rok temu. Od tamtej pory Lucjusz był drugim szpiegiem w progach Voldemorta. Przyczynił się również do śmierci Czarnego Pana.

-Dziś moja kolej na obserwowanie twojej osoby, chłopcze. Byłem przekonany, że jesteś w środku. Co ci się stało? Jesteś utytłany krwią i cały opuchnięty. Nie leż tak na tym chodniku- polecił wyciągając rękę ku Harry'emu by pomóc mu się podnieść. Chłopak skorzystał z niej z wdzięcznością.

Mimo pomocy ze strony Malfoya, Harry miął trudności ze wstaniem. Kiedy udało mu się podciągnąć na nogi, ledwo co się na nich trzymał. Zrobił krok w kierunku domu, zachwiał się i poleciał w dół. Lucjusz złapał go w ostatniej chwili.

-Potter?- szepnął potrząsając lekko chłopakiem, lecz ten nie odpowiadał. Zemdlał. Lucjusz klnąc pod nosem, przytrzymał Pottera mocniej i aportował się do swej posiadłości.

Wylądował na szerokiej żwirowanej drodze prowadzącej do głównej bramy Malfoy Manor. Wziął Pottera na ręce – uderzył w niego fakt iż chłopak jest strasznie lekki, pod dłońmi doskonale wyczuwał wystające kości – i poszedł w kierunku dworu. Brama otworzyła się sama wyczuwając magiczną sygnaturę właściciela.

Zobaczywszy przez okno swego małżonka niosącego kogoś w rękach, Narcyza wybiegła na schody przed domem. Minę miała raczej zmartwioną. Wyraz ten pogłębił się jeszcze bardziej kiedy rozpoznała zmizerniałe ciałko Harry'ego.

-Zawiadom Dumbledore'a i Severusa. Przyda się w tej chwili. Powiedz żeby Snape wziął swoje mikstury lecznicze- rzucił Lucjusz zanim kobieta zdążyła się odezwać. Skinąwszy głową, pobiegła do salonu gdzie było kominek. Lucjusz zaś szybkim krokiem wspiął się po schodach i kopniakiem otworzył drzwi ich najlepszego gościnnego pokoju i delikatnie położył Harry'ego na łóżku.

-Coś się stało ojcze? Miałeś być na pa…- wchodzący do pokoju Draco urwał w pół zdania, dostrzegłszy nieruchome ciało. –Kto to?- spytał opierając się o framugę.

Lucjusz rzucił mu szybkie spojrzenie, po czym wrócił wzrokiem do pobitego chłopaka.

-Potter.- powiedział krótko.

Oczy Draco otworzyły się szerzej.

-Co mu się stało?- szepnął podchodząc do ojca. Potter nie przedstawiał swoją osoba zbyt przyjemnego widoku. Jego za duże ubrania pobrudzone były zaschniętą krwią, twarz była sina i spuchnięta. W szczególności lewe oko. Okulary były połamane, ledwo co trzymały się na opuchniętym nosie.

-Ktoś go pobił, jak widać. Stałem przed domem tych mugoli, z którymi mieszka, świecie przekonany, że Potter jest w środku, a tu nagle Potter na mnie wpada w takim stanie. Nie miał siły podnieść się z chodnika, a kiedy już staną od razu zemdlał.- wyjaśnił Malfoy senior. –Krew nie jest świeża, musiał być pobity kilka godzin temu.- dodał. Lucjusz wyciągnął z rękawa różdżkę i jednym jej machnięciem usunął koszulkę Pottera.

Tak jak się spodziewał, dzieciak był niezdrowo chudy widać było lekki zarys mięśni brzucha, zarówno Draco jak i Lucjusz byli w stanie policzyć mu wystające żebra. A skoro już o żebrach mowa… Lewa storna tułowia Harry'ego była sina. Lucjusz wymamrotał coś co brzmiało 'połamane żebra'.

Draco oderwał wzrok od szczupłej sylwetki Pottera i spojrzał na otwarte drzwi, z korytarza dochodziły dźwięki szybkich kroków i szeptów. Po chwili do pokoju weszła Narcyza a tuż za nią Dumbledore i Snape. Obaj przywitali się krótko i podeszli do łóżka. Lucjusz odsunął się przepuszczając Snape'a.

Podczas gdy Mistrz Eliksirów rzucał zaklęcia diagnozujące na chłopaka, Dumbledore dopytywał się co się stało. Lucjusz powtórzył dyrektorowi to co chwilę wcześniej powiedział swemu potomkowi.

Staruszek patrzył z konsternacją na poobijane ciało jego ulubieńca.

-To ci mugole, prawda? To oni mu to zrobili. To oni Albusie?- nalegała Narcyza. Bardzo lubiła Harry'ego. I była mu wdzięczna za uratowanie Draco z rąk Voldemorta, zaledwie kilka miesięcy wcześniej.

Dumbledore westchnął ciężko.

-Obawiam się, że tak moja droga.-

-Czemu wysłał pan, Pottera do tych ludzi skoro oni robą mu takie rzeczy?- spytał znienacka rozłoszczony Malfoy. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni.

-To jego jedyna rodzina, a jego przyjaciele wyjechali na wakacje. Nie miał gdzie pójść- oznajmił dyrektor. Draco jedynie prychną cicho. Severus akurat skończył rzucać swoje zaklęcia i wyprostował się z wyrazem czystej konsternacji na twarzy. –Severusie?-

-Złamane cztery żebra, odrobinę zapadnięte prawe płuco, siniaki, stłuczenia, delikatne pęknięcie czaszki. Jedno z żeber drasnęło wątrobę. Do tego anemia i niedowaga.- powiedział.

Zanim ktokolwiek z zebranych zdążył jakoś zareagować Harry zaczął się budzić z cichym jękiem. Draco niepostrzeżenie wycofał się do drzwi.

-Spokojnie, Harry. Jesteś w posiadłości Malfoyów.- poinformował od razu Dumbledore. Severus od razu wziął się do pracy i zaczął poić nastolatka przeróżnymi eliksirami. Na koniec użył zaklęcia by poskładać żebra Pottera. Wróciły na swoje miejsce z głośnym chrzęstem, na który wszyscy się skrzywili.

-Harry, czy to twoje wujostwo ci to zrobiło?- spytał Dumbledore jako pierwszy. Harry zarumienił się i kiwnął potwierdzająco głową. –Czy do się zdarzało wcześniej? Czy zadawali ci ból fizyczny?-

Harry zamyślił się na moment, jakby próbując przypomnieć sobie czy coś takiego miało miejsce. Draco zauważył, że brunet nieświadomie pociera wierzch prawej dłoni.

-Czy zamykanie mnie w komórce pod schodami, parzenie mi dłoni gorącą wodą, kopniaki i tym podobne rzeczy się liczą?- mruknął marszcząc brwi.

Wszyscy pojrzeli na niego przerażeni. Severus jak i Draco słyszeli plotki jakoby Potter był trzymany w komórce pod schodami, ale nigdy nie sądzili, ze to może być prawda. Dodatkowo, w słowach gryfona Draco znalazł odpowiedź na pytanie 'dlaczego Potter głaszcze swoją dłoń'. Ciało pamięta, przemknęło mu przez myśl

-Owszem Potter, liczy się- odparł Snape ukrywając swój szok.

-W takim razie tak- przyznał cicho gryfon.

-Odpocznij, Harry- poleciła Narcyza. Rzuciła zebranym spojrzenia pod tytułem 'musimy pogadać.'

Wszyscy wyszli z pokoju zostawiając Pottera samego.

-On do nich nie wróci, Albusie- powiedziała Narcyza kiedy tylko drzwi się za nimi zamknęły.

-Nie może mieszkać sam, a ja nie mam gdzie go ulokować- westchnął Albus gładząc swoją brodę.

-Może zostać u nas- wypalił znowu Draco. Intensywne spojrzenia wszystkich skierowały się na niego. Chłopka zarumienił się lekko wymierzając sobie mentalny policzek. –On nie będzie musiał wracać do mugoli a ja będę miał towarzystwo- dodał na swoje usprawiedliwienie, wzruszając ramionami.

-Draco ma racje, Lucjuszu. Harry może zostać u nas- przyznała pani Malfoy. Lucjusz krótko skiną głową zgadzając się.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, zgodził się na taki układ i zabierając ze sobą Severusa, wraz z Lucjuszem zeszli na dół.

-Powiem mu, że zostaje u nas- stwierdził Draco beznamiętnie, choć w duchu skakał z radości.

-Dobrze. Wyśle skrzaty po jego rzeczy. Mógł byś mu pożyczyć jedną ze swoich szat? Jego urania nie wyglądają na nim najlepiej- mruknęła jeszcze po czym poszła za mężczyznami.

Draco przywołam skrzata i kazał mu znaleźć jakieś ubranie w szafie Draco , które będzie pasowało do zielonych oczu Pottera. Skrzat zniknął, a po chwili wrócił z ciemnymi dżinsami i obcisłą zieloną koszulką. Draco wziął od skrzata ubrania i zapukał do drzwi Pottera. Po chwili usłyszał ciche 'proszę'. Wszedł do pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Raczej nie jego się Harry spodziewał lecz nic nie powiedział. Draco położył ubrania na jeden z foteli po czym usiadł w nogach królewskiego łoża, Pottera.

-Jak się czuje nasz bohater?- spytał.

Harry przyglądał mu się przez chwilę po czym mruknął: -Dobrze.-

-Cudnie. To są ubrania dla ciebie, na jutro. Powinny być dobre, wydaje mi się, że nosimy ten sam rozmiar- stwierdził blondyn wskazując odzież, którą chwilę wcześniej odłożył.

-Dziękuję- padła cicha odpowiedź bruneta.

-Matka posłała skrzaty po twoje rzeczy, niedługo powinny tu być z powrotem.- dodał. Harry patrzył na niego nie rozumnie. –Zostajesz u nas na do końca wakacji, Potter- wyjaśnił Draco z lekkim uśmieszkiem. –Wybierzemy się jutro na zakupy, trzeba ci kupić porządne ubrania- mówił dalej blondyn. –Będziemy się świetnie bawić przez te dwa miesiące.-

-Zwolnij, Malfoy. Przecież ty mnie nawet nie lubisz.- wtrącił zielonooki.

-A kto tak powiedział?- Harry przez chwilę otwierał i zamykał usta, szukając odpowiedzi. W końcu zamknął je i patrzył z niedowierzaniem na Malfoya. –Właśnie. Przypominam ci, że chciałem się kiedyś z tobą zaprzyjaźnić. I lepiej będzie jeśli zaczniemy mówić do siebie po imieniu. W końcu spędzimy razem wakacje, głupio tak mówić po nazwisku. Draco- oznajmił wyciągając rękę do Harry'ego. Uściśnij, uściśnij, uściśnij tym razem, powtarzał sobie w myślach Draco. Po chwili wahania Harry ujął wyciągniętą dłoń i uścisnął ją lekko.

-Harry- mruknął.

-W takim razie dobranoc, Harry. Och i tam jest łazienka. Umyj się, jesteś cały we krwi- dodał Draco jeszcze zanim wyszedł.

Będąc dopiero w swoim pokoju, Draco pozwolił sobie na okazywanie radości jaką czuł. Skakał przez chwilę po łóżku po czym się na nim położył z niemal głupkowatym uśmiechem na twarzy. Nie mógł nic poradzić na swój entuzjazm.

Powodem jego radości był fakt iż będzie miał Pottera tylko dla siebie przez całe dwa miesiące. Jako, że jego rodzice byli w Zakonie, wiedział iż Weasley i Granger wracają dopiero na rok szkolny, co było mu bardzo na rękę.

Jako dziecko, Draco bardzo chciał się zaprzyjaźnić z Potterem, jednak ten odrzucił jego propozycje. Młody Malfoy miał o to żal przez całe pięć lat, ale na szóstym roku… Na szóstym roku wszystko się zmieniło. Żal zniknął jakby go nigdy nie było, a w zamian pojawiło się uczucie o całkiem innej naturze.

Draco był świadom iż Potter darzył do całkowicie odmiennym uczuciem. Cóż… Nienawidził go, czyż nie? Ale kiedy na początku szóstego roku nauki Draco w Hogwarcie, rodzice blondyna zdecydowali się na zmianę stron, chłopak zauważył cień szansy.

A jego uczucie do Pottera?

Zaczęło się na uczcie powitalnej. Przez wszystkie lata nauki w Hogwarcie, spojrzenie Draco często uciekało ku stołowi Gryffindoru, by patrzeć na gryfonów z politowaniem, prowokować wzrokiem czy rzucać złośliwe uśmieszki. Na rozpoczęciu szóstej klasy nie było inaczej.

Draco doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego jakie ma preferencje seksualne, ze zdziwieniem zauważył iż Potter wyprzystojniał, wymężniał i jakoś tak… wydoroślał. Wtedy Harry podniósł te swoje zielone oczęta i Draco był zgubiony.

W ciągu roku oczywiście nie obeszło się bez kłótni. Blondyn nie przepadał za Weasleyem ani Granger i choć Harry'ego darzył sympatią, zakładał swoją maskę zimnego opanowania i zachowywał się tak jak wcześniej. Prowokował Pottera, był niemiły, arogancki i ironiczny.

Robił to tylko po to by ujrzeć te błyski w oczach Złotego Chłopca. Harry był jego zdaniem, uroczy i podniecający kiedy się złościł. Niejednokrotnie po takich kłótniach musiał odwiedzać toaletę lub dormitorium, by sobie ulżyć.

Kiedy będziemy już razem, nie będzie miększego problemu ze spotykaniem się, myślał. Peleryna Niewidka, Pottera się przyda… I mamy jeszcze pokój życzeń.

Draco był pewien, że uda mu się rozkochać w sobie Pottera, tak jak Harry rozkochał w sobie Draco. Nieświadomie, rzecz jasna.

Ziewając, Draco udał się do łazienki, wziął szybki prysznic i wrócił do sypialni. Wślizgnął się pod kołdrę, machnięciem różdżki zgasił światło i zasnął z Potterem wciąż błąkającym się w jego myślach.


	2. Chapter 2

Autor: Lena

Beta: Anja

**Rozdział II**

Kiedy rankiem jeden ze skrzatów domowych pracujących w posiadłości Malfoyów zaprowadził Pottera na śniadanie, w jadalni czekali już na niego państwo domu. Dracona jeszcze nie było.

- Jak się czujesz, Harry? - spytała od razu Narcyza, wskazując mu miejsce obok siebie.

- Jeszcze trochę bolą mnie żebra, ale dziękuję, lepiej - odpowiedział nieśmiało, siadając na lewo od kobiety.

- Wystraszyłeś nas - przyznał Lucjusz, popijając kawę.

- Przepraszam, nie chciałem nikogo martwić.

Narcyza pokręciła głową.

- Nie przepraszaj, nie masz za co. Zakon powinien się wcześniej zorientować, co ma miejsce w tamtym domu.

- Nigdy wcześniej mnie nie bili. Ach, chciałem państwu podziękować za to, że pozwoliliście mi tu zostać – rzekł Potter.

- Przyjemność po naszej stronie, Harry. Bylibyśmy wdzięczni, gdybyś mówił nam po imieniu - stwierdził Lucjusz.

- Dobrze, panie Malfoy. - Blondyn rzucił mu rozbawione spojrzenie. – Przepraszam, chciałem powiedzieć… dziękuję, Lucjuszu - poprawił się szybko Harry.

- Tak lepiej. Powiedz mi… Za co ci to zrobili? Musiałeś zrobić krzywdę któremuś z nich, przecież nikt nie masakruje swojej rodziny za nic…

Harry spojrzał na niego dziwnie. _Może nie w tym świecie_, pomyślał z goryczą.

- Nic im nie zrobiłem, to tylko… Wczoraj były urodziny mojej ciotki i z tej okazji wyprawiali uroczystą kolację. Ciotka kazała mi gotować, kiedy oni się przygotowywali i… no… - urwał speszony. Wpatrywał się przez chwilę w pusty talerz stojący przed nim, po czym podniósł głowę. – Spaliłem pieczeń- wyszeptał.

- Proszę? - zdziwił się Lucjusz. – Powiedziałeś, że spaliłeś pieczeń? Dobrze usłyszałem?

- Niestety.

Zarówno Narcyza, jak i Lucjusz patrzyli na niego oniemiali.

Harry wziął tost, posmarował go dżemem i odgryzł kawałek. W momencie, gdy Malfoyowie odzyskali głos, do jadalni wszedł Draco z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, w jasnych dżinsach i białej koszulce z dekoltem w serek i krótkim rękawem.

- Czemu… - zaczął młody Ślizgon**.**

- Ale… przecież… nikt nie może karać za coś takiego - wyjąkała Narcyza.

- Nawet Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymiawiać nie karałby za takie rzeczy- dodał Lucjusz.

Harry jedynie wzruszył ramionami, raczej zmartwiony myślą, że jego rodzina mogła zachować się gorzej niż sam Voldemort.

- Dlaczegoodnoszę wrażenie, że ominęło mnie coś ważnego? - wtrącił Draco, w końcu zwracając na siebie uwagę.

- Bo cię ominęło - powiedział po prostu Lucjusz i razem z żoną wrócili do przerwanego posiłku.

Draco tymczasem rzucił Harry'emu spojrzenie pod tytułem „wyśpiewasz mi wszystko później". Harry jedynie westchnął i skinął nieznacznie głową.

Śniadanie minęło głównie w ciszy, jednak po posiłku, kiedy siedzieli nadal przy stole dopijając swoje kawy, Narcyza spytała o ich plany na dzisiejszy dzień. Odpowiedział oczywiście Draco.

- Zabieram Harry'ego na zakupy, by mógł sobie kupić jakieś porządne ubrania i może pochodzimy po mungolskim Londynie…

- Owszem pochodzimy. Mam spotkanie z lekarzem, na którym raczej powinienem się pojawić - stwierdził Harry beznamiętnym tonem.

Draco spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem. Skończywszy pić swoje kawy, Draco i Harry poszli do salonu, skąd siecią Fiuu przenieśli się do Dziurawego Kotła.

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobili, było odwiedzenie banku Gringotta. Harry wziąłze swojej skrytki pokaźną sumkę, gdyż stwierdził, że skoro ma kupować sobie nową garderobę, powinny to być dobre ubrania. I powinno być ich dużo.

Potem wymienił część na funty i oznajmił, że mogą już iść. Tak więc Draco zabrał go do najlepszych sklepów z odzieżą, jakie znajdowały się na ulicy Pokątnej.

Już w pierwszym butiku Draco zaczął wybierać przeróżne ubrania, chodząc od półki do półki, od wieszaka do wieszaka. Decydował się przede wszystkim na te w swoim rozmiarze, ale i te o numer mniejsze. Okazało się jednak, iż Potter nie jest do końca taką modową pomyłką jak się wszystkim wydawało. Wręcz przeciwnie. Chłopak miał całkiem dobry gust i prawie w ogóle nie potrzebował pomocy Dracona. A, że Draco to Draco i zakupy zawsze były i będą jego żywiołem, dlatego też ciągał Harry'ego od sklepu do sklepu, kazał mu przymierzać całe tony zwyczajnych ubrań, szat czarodziei, szat wyjściowych, płaszczy, bielizny i butów. Ślizgon chciał zabrać Pottera również do czarodziejskiej wersji salonu optycznego. Przy tym ostatnich Harry się zbuntował, twierdząc, że nowe okulary nie są mu potrzebne. Oczywiście wywiązała się z tego sprzeczka, gdyż zdaniem Dracona, Potter desperacko potrzebował nowej pary. W końcu Harry się zdenerwował, zapłacił za ostatnie ciuchy, jakie miał zamiar kupić tego dnia na Pokątnej i wyszedł ze sklepu, skąd udał się prosto do innego butiku, gdzie nabył nowy kufer. Miał wielkie wątpliwości co to tego, czy zmieści się z tymi wszystkimi rzeczami w swoim starym kufrze. Wrzucił do niego od razu zmniejszone torby z odzieżą, po czym pozwolił młodemu Malfoyowi na zmniejszenie również kufra tak, by zmieścił się w kieszeni spodni pożyczonych od Draco.

W drodze powrotnej do Dziurawego Kotła rzuciła się na nich grupa reporterów z miejscowych gazet. Harry, oczywiście, czym prędzej uciekł, pociągając za sobą zdziwionego Dracona, który zawsze uważał, że Potter uwielbia być w centrum zainteresowania.

- Nareszcie. Chodźmy, zanim przejdą przez przejście i pójdą za nami do mugolskiego Londynu - mruknął Harry, idąc szybkim krokiem ku drzwiom naprzeciwko.

Draco poszedł za nim.

Wychodząc na chodnik przed Dziurawym Kotłem, Harry popatrzył w błękitne niebo, ciesząc się delikatnymi muśnięciami promieni słońca na swej twarzy.

- Dlaczego im uciekłeś? - zdziwił się Draco. Harry spojrzał na niego dziwnym wzrokiem. Malfoyowi wydawało się przez chwilę, że zobaczył smutek w tych oszałamiająco zielonych oczach, nim Potter zdążył odwrócić głowę.

- Nie lubię tego szumu wokół mojej osoby. Ludzie zdają się nie dostrzegać nic poza postacią cholernego Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Dla nich zawszę będę tylko bohaterem, tym, który pokonał Voldemorta - powiedział brunet spokojnym, lekko zawiedzonym tonem. Jednym gestem zatrzymał jedną z taksówek bez pasażerów. – Nigdy nie liczyło się dla nich to, kim naprawdę jest Harry Potter, nikt nie pytał, czy dobrze mi z wujostwem, nikt nie oferował mi pomocy, kiedy jej potrzebowałem. Oczywiście nie licząc Rona i Hermiony. Zawsze był tylko Złoty Chłopiec, a nie Harry, który też się czasami czegoś boi lub czegoś potrzebuje - dodał otwierając drzwi. Wsiadł do taksówki, a Draco zrobił to samo, zastanawiając się nad słowami Pottera.

- Wiesz, w gruncie rzeczy nie różnimy się tak bardzo – mruknął, by kierowca nic nie usłyszał. Harry utkwił w jego twarzy zdziwione spojrzenie. – Obaj wychowywaliśmy się w cieniu sławy. Ty, bo Ten – Którego – Imienia – Nie – Wolno – Wymawiać jakimś cudem nie zdołał cię zabić, przez co stałeś się jedyną nadzieją naszego świata, a ja, bo od zawsze żyłem w cieniu swego ojca. Syn sławnego Śmierciożercy, który najprawdopodobniej też przyjmie Znak i stanie się taki jak ojciec. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie mogłem być sobą. Zawsze próbowałem dorównać oczekiwaniom, jakie mi narzucono. – wyjaśnił.

Po krótkim zastanowieniu Harry naprawdę uznał, że ich sytuacje życiowe były w pewien sposób podobne.

- Masz rację, są rzeczy, które nas łączą – przyznał, zaskakując tym Malfoya. Blondyn nie spodziewał się potwierdzenia swoich słów. Mówił po prostu to, co myślał.

- Oczywiście, że mam rację. A więc… Po co właściwie jedziemy do tego lekarza? – spytał, chcąc odrobinę rozładować sytuację.

- Na operację oczu - odpowiedział tak po prostu Potter.

- Operację oczu?

- Tak. Laserową operację, uściślając. Znajomy rodziców Hermiony prowadzi gabinet okulistyczny i zajmuje się takimi rzeczami. Anna umówiła mnie już przed wakacjami, zanim wyjechali na wycieczkę z Hermioną. - objaśnił.

- Chcesz, żeby pocięli ci oczy laserami? Czymkolwiek one są… - zdenerwował się blondyn.

Harry tylko pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem, nie racząc nawet odpowiedzieć.

Draconowi się to nie spodobało. W końcu był Malfoyem, a Malfoyowie nie lubią być ignorowani przez ludzi. A już na pewno nie tych, których kochają. Tylko, że Potter nie zdawał sobie sprawy z uczuć Dracona.

- Powiesz mi przynajmniej, czy to boli? - spytał Ślizgon, usilnie próbując nadać brzmieniu swojego głosu obojętną nutę.

- Nie wydaje mi się. Przynajmniej Hermiona tak twierdzi - odparł Harry. Poniekąd dla świętego spokoju, ale to też się liczy, prawda?

- Och. No dobrze - mruknął niemrawo Malfoy Junior i odwrócił głowę, wyglądając przez okno.

Obserwował ludzi, chodzących po chodnikach. Spieszących się na lunch lub z niego wracających. Część z nich rozmawiała przez te dziwne urządzenia, telefony (tak to się chyba nazywało). Za każdym razem, kiedy Draco widział te wszystkie mugolskie wynalazki, zastanawiał się do czego one właściwie służą. Oczywiście rozumiał, komunikacja i te sprawy, ale naprawdę nie mógł pojąć, po co im to wszystko. Przecież sowy też były dobre, czyż nie?

Mimo wszystko, niektóre z mugolskich zabawek były interesujące. Na przykład te dziwne, cienkie, składane przedmioty z przyciskami, na których były namalowane litery. Widział raz podczas lunchu z Zabinim, jak jakiś gość odtwarzał na tym czymś muzykę. Intrygujący przedmiot. Obiecał sobie, że kiedyś zapyta Pottera o to urządzenie.

- Draco. Draco, wysiadamy - szarpnięcie za rękę i głos Gryfona wyrwały go z zamyślenia. Tym czasem Ślizgon**. **bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę z ręki bruneta spoczywającej na jego ramieniu niż z tego, że musi opuścić auto.

Rzucił Harry'emu pytające spojrzenie, na co brunet zareagował zirytowanym westchnięciem.

- Jesteśmy na miejscu – oznajmił, puszczając Malfoya. Kiedy blondyn wysiadł, Harry podał kierowcy banknot dziesięciofuntowy, po czym wskazał towarzyszowi ładne, brązowe drzwi z przymocowaną do nich tabliczką.

- _Michel Davidson. Lekarz okulista _- przeczytał arystokrata. – Do niego idziemy, tak?

Potter przytaknął, otworzył drzwi i wpuścił Draconaprzodem.

Weszli do jasnego pomieszczenia, które służyło jako poczekalnia i recepcja w jednym. Było niemal puste, nie licząc recepcjonistki siedzącej za biurkiem. Dziewczyna wyglądała na nie więcej niż dziewiętnaście lat. Wpisywała coś do kalendarza, kiedy do niej podeszli.

- Witaj Emmo, mam nadzieję, że się nie spóźniłem - przywitał się gryfon.

- O, Harry! Przestraszyłeś mnie… - mruknęła z lekkim uśmiechem, przykładając dłoń do klatki piersiowej. – Nie ależ skąd. Jesteś punktualnie. Pójdę powiadomić doktora Davidsona, że już jesteś, a ty w tym czasie możesz przemyć oczy – stwierdziła, podając mu chusteczki i buteleczkę jakiegoś przezroczystego płynu.

- Dziękuję. - odparł Potter. Usiadł na jednym z krzeseł, zdjął okulary i nalawszy odrobinę płynu na chusteczkę, zaczął obmywać oczy.

- Gotowy? - spytała Emma wracając za biurko. – Doktor już na ciebie czeka. Możesz od razu wyrzucić okulary. Twój kolega z pewnością pomoże ci dojść do gabinetu. Drzwi na końcu korytarza - poinformowała.

Draco, nie czekając na protesty Pottera, złapał go pod rękę i zaprowadził do gabinetu.

- Zamknij za sobą drzwi chłopcze - polecił pan Davidson, kiedy Malfoy wprowadził Harry'ego do pomieszczenia. – Możesz sobie usiąść tam pod ścianą – dodał, wskazując na wolne krzesło.

Mężczyzna kazał Harry'emu położyć się na rozkładanym siedzeniu, po czym usztywnił głowę chłopaka, patrząc w ekran komputera. Draco przyglądał się wszystkiemu ze swojego miejsca pod ścianą.

Harry grzecznie podziękował i przy pomocy przyjaciela wyszedł z gabinetu. Zapłacił w recepcji i poprosił Dracona, by ten zaprowadził go do toalety. Kiedy już się tam znaleźli, Potter wyjął z kieszeni jakąś karteczkę i podał ją blondynowi.

- Rzuć to zaklęcie - polecił.

- Do czego ci ono? - spytał Draco, przyglądając się inkantacji.

- Oczyści mój wzrok. Hermiona znalazła je dla mnie, bym nie musiał czekać dwudziestu czterech godzin na końcowy efekt. – wyjaśnił gryfon.

Malfoy, skinąwszy głową, wyjął swoją różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie, które było zapisane na pergaminie.

- Od razu lepiej - mruknął po chwili Potter. Podniósł wzrok na Dracona. Blondyn zauważył, iż oczy Pottera są jeszcze bardziej zielone, niż mogło się wydawać przez okulary. – Od czego ta blizna? - spytał nagle Harry, przykładając palec do czoła Dracona tuż na linii włosów.

Draco zaróżowił się odrobinkę.

- Widzisz ją? Zazwyczaj ludzie jej nie zauważają. – stwierdził, odwracając wzrok.

- Dopiero teraz ją zauważyłem.

- Yhm… Podczas ostatniej bitwy rozciąłem sobie głowę - przyznał. Przed oczyma obu nastolatków przeleciały wspomnienia tego ostatniego starcia. Szczątki martwych ludzi pokrywające błonia… Wstrząsnął nimi dreszcz.

- Aha… Chodźmy może na lunch, co? - zaproponował Złoty Chłopiec, chcąc zmienić temat.

- Tak, to dobry pomysł, chodźmy.

Mimo tego, że pomysł lunchu zainicjował Harry, to właśnie Draco zaciągnął młodego Pottera do swojej ulubionej knajpy w mugolskiej części Londynu.

Ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu gryfona, nie była to żadna wielce wytworna i elegancka restauracja. Nie. Miejsce, do którego zabrał go Malfoy, okazało się być czymś podobnym do cukierni. Sam lokal był niewielki. Stało tam kilka gablot nie tylko z ciastkami, ale i kanapkami.

W końcu Harry'emu i Draconowi udało się przecisnąć przez tłum ludzi wypełniających całą kafejkę. Po dotarciu do lady zamówili Croissanty z czekoladą i budyniem waniliowym oraz dwie duże kawy. Zapłacili za swoje zamówienie i uważając, by niczego nie wylać, wyszli na zewnątrz, gdzie zajęli jeden z ostatnich wolnych stolików w ogródku przynależącym do kafeterii.

Jedli w ciszy. Jednak żadnemu z nich to nie przeszkadzało, cisza między nimi była komfortowa po tylu latach nieustannych kłótni.

- Szczerze mówiąc myślałem, że zaciągniesz mnie do jakiejś eleganckiej restauracji, ale to… - mruknął Harry spoglądając na szyld kafeterii – to miłe zaskoczenie.

Draco zaśmiał się.

- Mając do wyboru ekskluzywną restaurację i tę kafejkę, zawsze wybiorę to miejsce. Do złudzenia przypomina pewną knajpkę w centrum Rzymu, w której pracował mój pierwszy chłopak - odparł Malfoy. Wyraz jego oczu był nieobecny, jakby odpłynął gdzieś daleko.

- Chłopak? - powtórzył Harry, unosząc brew z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.

- To właśnie powiedziałem. Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz. Cała szkoła huczy od plotek na temat mojego życia seksualnego – prychnął blondyn.

- Nie wiedziałem - zapewnił gryfon. Draco spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. –Naprawdę. Nie lubię plotek na swój temat, dlatego szanuję prywatność innych i po prostu nie słucham pogłosek - wyjaśnił.

- Czyżby? A wiesz, że po Hogwarcie chodzą również plotki o tym, iż **ty** jesteś homo?- zaczął Ślizgon, chcąc wybadać grunt. – Nie przeszkadza ci to?

Potter wzruszył ramionami.

- Czemu miałoby mi przeszkadzać? Akurat ta plotka jest prawdziwa - stwierdził, upijając łyk kawy, by ukryć i tak ledwo widoczny rumieniec.

Draco zaniemówił. Otwierał usta, jak gdyby chciał coś powiedzieć, a po chwili z powrotem je zamykał.

- Dobrze się czujesz? - spytał po chwili Harry, który faktycznie zaczął się martwić o stan zdrowia Dracona. Chłopak zacisnął usta w cienką kreskę i pokiwał głową.

- Tak… Co prawda w szkolnych zakładach stawiałem na to, że jesteś gejem, ale nie spodziewałem się, że przyznasz temu stwierdzeniu rację - powiedział w końcu.

- To są takie zakłady? - zdziwił się Potter. Draco potwierdził krótkim skinieniem. – Co jeszcze dzieje się w tym zamku bez mojej wiedzy?- mruknął gryfon, bardziej do siebie niż do swego towarzysza.

- Wiele rzeczy, zapewniam. Więc… Jak to było z tobą? Kiedy i jak się zorientowałeś? - spytał blondyn.

Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę.

- W sumie… Stało się to w zeszłym miesiącu - przyznał.

„Czyli ja przez cały rok go kochałem, a on nawet nie wiedział, że jest gejem?" - przemknęło przez myśl Draconowi.

– Któregoś wieczoru na początku czerwca szedłem na herbatę do Hagrida i… cóż, wpadłem na Zabiniego. Mokrego Zabiniego. W samych bokserkach – kontynuował Harry, przywołując na wierzch świadomości wspomnienie tamtej sytuacji. – Wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, w którym kierunku biegną moje preferencje – skończył, ponownie wzruszając ramionami.

- T…Ty i Zabini? - sapnął Malfoy, próbując zwalczyć w sobie nagłą chęć rozszarpania swojego przyjaciela. Jeśli. Ten. Przygłup. Zabini. Choćby. Raz. Dotknął. Mojego. Harry'ego. Pożałuje!, myślał Draco gorączkowo.

- Pogięło cię? W życiu bym go nie dotknął. Po prostu widok jego ciała w negliżu uświadomiło mi kilka rzeczy. - wyjaśnił Harry, przyglądając się uważnie nowemu towarzyszowi. – Przestań robić taką minę, bo jeszcze pomyślę, że jesteś zazdrosny - dodał.

Draco oczywiście nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy.

- A co, jeśli tak jest? - spytał zamiast tego.

- Jeśli tak jest, to ta sytuacja robi się dziwnie krępująca - mruknął gryfon. - Chciałbyś jeszcze gdzieś pójść?

Draco patrzył przez chwilę na Pottera, aż w końcu załapał wyraźną zmianę tematu i postanowił nie drążyć tej mało komfortowej dla Harry'ego kwestii.

- Nie. Możemy wracać do Dziurawego Kotła.

Potter pokiwał głową, zgadzając się.

Wyszli z ogródka przy kafeterii i skierowali się na północ, ku Dziurawemu Kotłowi.

Idąc do Dziurawego Kotła, Draco zmusił Harry'ego, by opowiedział mu to, o czym mówił jego rodzicom podczas śniadania, a na co blondyn się spóźnił. Nie obeszło się oczywiście bez wielkiego zdumienia ze strony młodego Ślizgona i lekkiego przygnębienia u Harry'ego.

Podróż powrotna odbywała się bez problemów do czasu, aż Malfoy i Potter wpadli na pewnego młodego mężczyznę, który okazał się być znajomym gryfona.

Matt był przystojnym siedemnastolatkiem. Jego postura nie różniła się zbytnio od sylwetki Rona. chłopak miał ciemnobrązowe oczy i kręcone włosy do ramion w odcieniu mlecznej czekolady.

Jak się okazało, Matt był chłopakiem Hermiony i Harry poznał go właśnie przez przyjaciółkę. Mimo faktu, że ten mugol chodził z panną wiem-to-wszystko i z pewnością był hetero, Draco nie mógł pozbyć się uczucia zazdrości przepływającego przez jego ciało. Nie podobał mu się również sposób, w jaki Matt spoglądał na Pottera, gdy mówił, że do twarzy mu bez okularów.

Matt jednak nie był głupi ani ślepy. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z morderczych spojrzeń, jakie posyłał mu Draco. W końcu z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem (który ani trochę nie spodobał się blondynowi) pochylił się nad Potterem i odezwał się na pozór cichym głosem (Czemu na pozór? A temu, że Draco wszystko słyszał.):

- Wydaje mi się, że twój chłopak mnie nie lubi, Harry.

Potter - jak to Potter - zaczerwienił się jak wisienka i już miał zamiar zacząć tłumaczyć, że on i Draco nie są parą, kiedy to właśnie blondyn złapał go za nadgarstek i pociągnął w kierunku, w którym zmierzali, nim spotkali „przebrzydłego mugolo-podrywacza", jak określił go Malfoy w myślach.

Harry wykrzyknął jakieś szybkie pożegnanie i niemal pobiegł za Draconem, próbując się z nim zrównać. Ślizgon pozwolił mu na to dopiero za rogiem. Przystanął tam na chwilę, by się uspokoić.

- Co ci odbiło, Draco? - sapnął Harry, oddychając głęboko i próbując unormować swój szalejący puls.

- Nic.

- Nic? Jakie nic? Ciągnąłeś mnie niemal do samego Dziurawego Kotła! - warknął Harry, wskazując dłonią szyld wiszący zaledwie kilka budynków dalej.

- Nie podoba mi się ten gość, okej? Patrzył na ciebie jakby chciał cię na miejscu przelecieć! - odburknął Malfoy, odwracając się i idąc ku barowi.

Harry nic nie odpowiedział, jednak obiecał sobie w duchu przemyśleć to dziwne zachowanie Dracona.

Pięć minut później każdy z nich był w swoim pokoju, pogrążony w myślach i refleksjach.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział III.

Następnego dnia żadno z państwa Malfoy nie widziało ani swego syna ani Harry'ego do obiadu. Pomijając oczywiście zdjęcie z pierwszej strony _Proroka Codziennego_, na którym to obaj chłopcy szli w kierunku Dziurawego Kotła trzymając się za ręce.  
>Pod spodem zamieszczono dosyć długi artykuł opisujący stosunki Harry'ego i Draco a także wcześniejsze relacje rodzin obu nastolatków.<p>

Lucjusz musiał z zadowoleniem stwierdzić, iż historię jego rodu opisano raczej w superlatywach i miał przekonanie, że było tak przez podejrzenie romantycznego związku pomiędzy dziedzicem a Harrym Potterem. Nie żeby to mu w jakiś sposób przeszkadzało. Wręcz przeciwnie. A dodatkowo artykuł ten podsunął mu pewien pomysł jednak do zrealizowania go potrzebował więcej czasu i obserwacji.

Pan Malfoy od zawsze chciał oczyścić swoje nazwisko jednakowoż błędy młodości i głupota wynikająca z niedoświadczenia życiowego doprowadziły do całkiem innych skutków. Dlatego też, kiedy rok wcześniej przeszedł na stronę światła miał nadzieję, na choć minimalne oczyszczenie swego nazwiska z brudów przeszłości. Tak też się stało. Lucjusz jak i wielu innych zbierał laury po zgładzeniu Voldemorta. A jednak wciąż było mu trochę za mało. Chciałby jego nazwisko pozostało niemal bez skazy na przyszłość. I do tego mógł mu się przydać Draco i Harry. W końcu robi to po części również dla nich, prawda?

Chłopcy pojawili się dopiero na obiedzie, uparcie unikając swojego wzroku. Po posiłku próbowali się wymigać od spędzenia w salonie odrobiny czasu wraz z państwem Malfoy, ale wtedy Narcyza wykazała się zdecydowaniem i kategorycznie zabroniła im wyjścia gdziekolwiek póki nie zjedzą deseru, nie wypiją z nimi kawy i nie opowiedzą trochę o wczorajszym dniu.

-Bardzo ładnie wyglądasz bez tych okularów, Harry- zauważyła pani Malfoy, gdy przenieśli się do salonu. Skrzaty podały lody ze galaretką i świeżymi owocami. Potter wziął swój i podziękował małemu elfowi.

-Dziękuję Narcyzo- dodał rumieniąc się lekko.

-Użyłeś jakiegoś zaklęcia?- spytała.

-Nie mamo. Poszedł do lekarza i ten gość naprawił mu oczy laserem- mruknął Draco nabierając kolejną łyżeczkę lodów.

-Laserem? Jak to się odbywa?- zainteresowała się kobieta. Draco wyjaśnił matce cały proces włączając w to dokładne opisy tego, co działo się z oczami Harry'ego.

-Brzmi boleśnie- stwierdziła spoglądając na bruneta ze zmartwieniem.

-Na szczęście tylko tak brzmi- zapewnił szybko Potter.

Przez kolejne pół godziny Draco zdawał rodzicom relację z wczorajszego dnia, płynnie omijając momenty, które jego zdaniem powinny pozostać między nim a Harrym.

-Ah… jakże to niewinnie brzmi, doprawdy.- odezwał się w końcu Lucjusz. –Skoro tak to

może moglibyście wyjaśnić mi to?- spytał przywołując poranną gazetę. Podał ją Potterowi, który po spłonięciu rumieńcem podał _Proroka _przyjacielowi. Nawet Draconowi – księciu opanowania (w towarzystwie) – nie udało się powstrzymać koloru wypływającego na policzki.

Narcyza musiała się odwrócić by ukryć swe rozbawienie. Czy chłopcy naprawdę myśleli, że ona i Lucjusz będą chcieli zabronić im tego związku? Niedorzeczność. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z faktu, iż zarówno Harry jak i Draco są bardzo upartymi i zdecydowanymi by stawiać na swoim, młodymi mężczyznami. Nawet dezaprobata rodziców nie powstrzymałaby ich przed dążeniem do szczęścia.  
>Pani Malfoy uważała również, że nie ma najmniejszej potrzeby by im tego zabraniać. Czarny Pan został pokonany, więc żadnemu z nich nic nie groziło. Oczywiści byli jeszcze wyjątkowo oddani Śmierciożercy, którzy wciąż planowali zemstę na Chłopcu, Który Przeżył jednak Zakon był na ich tropie i kobieta była przekonana, że uda się ich złapać.<p>

-Czy jesteś zły, ojcze?- spytał nagle Draco z lekkim napięciem wyczuwalnym w jego tonie.

-Oczywiście, że nie. Jeśli romantyczne relacje są tym, czego chcecie ja nie będę się sprzeciwiał. Czy powinienem wam gratulować?- zaciekawił się unosząc jedną brew.

-Dziękuję ojcze- odparł junior posyłając ojcu lekki uśmiech.

-Przecież my nie…- zaczął Harry.

-Cicho bądź Potter.- uciął najmłodszy z Malfoyów.

Harry siedział oniemiały wpatrując się w przyjaciela z szeroko otwartymi. Czy to znaczy, że teraz jesteśmy… parą?, zastanawiał się Potter próbując dojść do siebie.

Po uzyskaniu aprobaty rodziców Draco się uspokoił i zmienił temat. Rozmowa toczyła się między Malfoy'ami a Harry biedaczek nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć. Jego myśli wciąż krążyły wokół artykułu i krótkiej wymiany zdań miedzy, Draco a Lucjuszem. Draco najwyraźniej chciałby jego rodzice myśleli, że on i Harry ze sobą chodzą.

Obaj jesteśmy homoseksualnie, więc to chyba nie problem, zastanawiał się Potter. Ale co jeśli nam się nie uda i wrócimy do starej rutyny obelg, kłótni i pojedynków?

Harry naprawdę chciał wiedzieć, co powinien zrobić. Utrata przyjaźni Draco mu się nie podobała, szczególnie teraz, kiedy zaczynał go poznawać. Przecież dopiero, co udało im się dojść do porozumienia, ta przyjacielska relacja wiele dla Harryego znaczyła po latach kłótni.

_Co robić, co robić_, myślał gorączkowo Gryfon.

Draco rozmawiał z rodzicami jeszcze przez kilka minut, po czym wstał i ruszył do drzwi. Harry patrzył za nim ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
>-Idziesz?- spytał Draco trzymając rękę na klamce. Harry spojrzał na państwo Malfoy potem na ich syna i z powrotem na nich.<br>-Tak, idę.- mrukną. Miedzy jego brwiami pojawiła się głęboka zmarszczka.  
>Wyszedł z salonu za Malfoyem Juniorem, z dziwną złością narastającą w jego klatce piersiowej. Zaczął szybciej oddychać by móc się uspokoić jednak to nie pomagało. Ta irracjonalna wściekłość nie przechodziła, Harry nie dał jej upustu póki nie odeszli na odległość kilku korytarzy.<br>-W co ty pogrywasz, Malfoy?- spytał ostrym tonem.  
>-Co masz na myśli?- odparł Draco jakby nigdy nic, nawet nie patrząc na Pottera. Nie chciał patrzeć w oczy rozzłoszczonemu Harry'emu.<br>-Co mam na myśli? Ty chyba żartujesz. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że właśnie nie dałeś swoim rodzicom do zrozumienia, że rzekomo jesteśmy parą?-  
>-Owszem, zrobiłem to.-<br>-Ty... Czemu?-  
>-Bo tak mi pasowało. -<br>Harry patrzy na niego oniemiały.  
>-Nie jesteśmy parą Malfoy. Zapamiętają to sobie- warknął brunet i odszedł do swojego pokoju. Gdyby, choć na chwilę się odwrócił dostrzegłby jak bardzo jego słowa zraniły młodego Ślizgona.<p>

Draco stłumił westchnienie próbując przywrócić na twarz swój powszechnie znany chłodny wyraz. Jego próby były raczej marne, dlatego jak najszybciej udał się do biblioteki gdzie schował się w najodleglejszej jej części.

Wziął pierwszą lepszą książkę z półki i usiadł w fotelu między regałami. Otworzył księgę na chybił trafił i zaczął czytać.

„…_, jeśli chcesz skłonić swego partnera do…" _

Ale czemu tak zareagował?, zastanawiał się przestając czytać, choć jego wzrok wciąż skupiony był na kartce. W salonie nie wydawał się być zły… I chyba mnie lubi, przynajmniej wczoraj tak mi się zdawało. Mówił przecież, że jest homo… Chodzenie ze mną nie jest takie złe żeby tak się zdenerwował…, myślał.

Ślizgon nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co mogło spowodować wybuch bruneta, on przecież nic złego nie zrobił. Po prostu na swój sposób dał mu do zrozumienia, że chciałby by łączyło ich coś głębszego… Potter nie mógł być aż tak głupi by tego nie zrozumieć.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał Draco skrzat ciągnący go za nogawkę.

-Tak?- spytał blondyn marszcząc brwi.

-Smrodek przeprasza, że przeszkadza paniczowi, ale panienka Parkinson przyszła do pana- powiedział skrzat.

-Niech przyjdzie do biblioteki- mruknął dziedzic i wrócił do wpatrywania się w książkę,

Po chwili Draco usłyszał dźwięk zbliżających się kroków a potem między regały wpadła Pansy.

-Hej- mruknął chłopak.

-Witaj. Czy jest jakiś konkretny powód, dla którego siedzisz tu sam i czytasz książkę o magii małżeńskiej?- zagadnęła podpierając dłonie na biodrach i przechylając na bok głowę. Draco zamknął księgę i spojrzał na jej okładkę. „_Czary Małżeńskie, – czyli jak poprawić wasz związek"_, głosił ozdobny napis.

Chłopak odłożył tomiszcze na bok i wskazał przyjaciółce miejsce na fotelu obok. Dziewczyna usiadła wciąż patrząc na niego wyczekująco.

-Potter tu jest. Zostanie na wakacje.- westchnął. Twarz Ślizgoni pojaśniała.

-W, czym więc problem? Od roku ślinisz się na jego widok- powiedziała machając ręką lekceważąco. –W końcu będziesz miał okazję zaciągnąć go do swojego łóżka.-

Draco skrzywił się na uwagę dziewczyny. Ale kiedy on nie chciał po prostu zaciągnąć Harryego do łóżka. Chciałby by Harry go kochałby podjął tę decyzję przez wzgląd na uczucia a nie przez pożądanie.

-Problem jest taki, że on dał mi do zrozumienia, iż nie mam, czego szukać w krainie zwanej Potterolandia.- odparł blondyn.

-Potterolandia? Czyś ty na głowę upadł, Draco? Od kiedy to poddajesz się po pierwszej porażce?- zadrwiła. –Musisz walczyć Draco. Potter to Gryfon, a wiesz, jacy oni są łasi na zaloty. –

-Po, co przyszłaś, Pansy?- spytał zirytowany Malfoy.

-Zaprosić cię na imprezę w weekend za dwa tygodnie.- odparła. –Wyprawiam w tym roku urodziny. Przyjdziesz?-

Draco skinął głową.

-Ok, w takim razie pójdę już. Muszę odwiedzić jeszcze kilka osób-

-Odprowadzę cię.

-Nie trzeba znam drogę do salonu. A… Gzie jest pokój Pottera? Równie dobrze mogę go zaprosić skoro już tu jest- powiedziała wstając.

-Pokój gościnny, zaraz przy schodach-

Pansy skinęła głową i ruszyła do drzwi. Jeszcze sobie porozmawia z Świętym Potterem.

Harry był w swoim pokoju. Po tej małej kłótni, z Draco musiał się gdzieś schować a jedynym miejscem, jakie przychodziło mu do głowy była jego tymczasowa sypialnia. Od razu po wejściu do pomieszczenia chłopak rzucił się na łóżko i ukrył twarz w poduszkach.

Jak mógł coś takiego powiedzieć Draco? Przecież… Przecież blondyn nie był wcale taki zły. W prawdzie Harry wciąż miał przed oczyma sześć lat upokorzeń i zniewag, ale jakoś nie przeszkadzało mu to, kiedy Draco prosił o jego przyjaźń, więc dlaczego teraz…? Potter nie miał pojęcia. Był jednak pewien, iż nie powinien reagować w sposób, w jaki to zrobił.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go ciche pukanie do drzwi. Harry od razu pomyślał, że to, Draco, więc skoczył na nogi z uczuciem nadziei w klatce piersiowej. Brunet otworzył drzwi i tu spotkało go rozczarowanie gdyż u progu stał nie, kto inny jak Pansy Parkinson we własnej osobie. Nim zdążył się odezwać dziewczyna wepchnęła go powrotem do pokoju i zamknęła za nimi drzwi.

-Siadaj- warknęła jednak chłopak się nie poruszył. –Siadaj do cholery Potter. Musimy porozmawiać.-

Tym razem Harry usiadł.

-O czym?- zapytał. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego z politowaniem.

-O Draco, Potter. O Draco.

-Co z nim?- zdziwił się.

-Co z nim? A to, że siedzi jak kretyn w bibliotece ze łzami w oczach i to przez ciebie!- warknęła. Łzami…?, pomyślał brunet szczerze zaskoczony. Pansy musiała zaważyć niedowierzanie w jego oczach, bo usiadła z westchnieniem i ponownie się odezwała.

-On od roku jest w tobie zakochany bałwanie. Doprawdy dziwi mnie, że jeszcze tego nie zauważyłeś.-

Harry patrzył na nią w ciszy powoli przetwarzając informacje.

-Słuchaj Harry…- zaczęła. Oczy chłopaka otworzyły się szerzej na dźwięk jego imienia wypowiedzianego przez Ślizgonkę. –Nie patrz tak na mnie. I słuchaj uważnie, bo nie będę się potarzała. Draco to delikatna osoba, mimo iż pozuje na twardziela i sprawia wrażenie obojętnego na wszystko. Łatwo go zranić. I to właśnie zrobiłeś, zraniłeś go. Nie chcę żeby to się więcej powtórzyło, zrozumiano? Jeśli nie jesteś nim zainteresowany to najlepiej daj mu spokój. Zniknij i nie przysparzaj mu jeszcze więcej cierpienia- powiedziała. Po chwili ciszy wstała i podeszła do drzwi. –Za dwa tygodnie robie urodziny. Jesteś zaproszony- dodała, po czym wyszła.

Harry był… Oszołomiony. Tak, to chyba dobre słowo. Musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, iż nie zauważył nic, co mogłoby mówiło, iż Draco jest w jakikolwiek sposób nim zainteresowany. Co prawda zauważył dziwne zachowanie, Draco podczas pobytu w Londynie, ale nie sądziłby miało to jakieś szczególne znaczenie. A najwyraźniej miało.

Co powinien teraz zrobić? Porozmawiać z Draco? Ale co mu powie?

Nie zastanawiając się nad tym, Harry wyszedł z pokoju i pobiegł do biblioteki. Niestety Draco już tam nie było. Gryfon przywołał skrzata, który budził go rano i zapytał o panicza. Skrzat zniknął na dwie sekundy a potem pojawił się z powrotem.

-Panicz Draco jest w parku, sir.-

Harry rzecznie podziękował, zszedł do holu, wybiegł na schody przed domem a stamtąd poszedł prosto do parku. Znalezienie Draco nie było proste. Park okazał się być ogromy z całą masą alejek, i żywopłotów. W końcu znalazł go na jednej z bocznych żwirowych dróg.

-Uf… Tu jesteś- sapnął doganiając blondyna. Młody Malfoy spojrzał na niego zdziwiony i z odrobiną rezerwy w oczach. –Szukam cię od ponad godziny. Mogę się przyłączyć?- spytał.

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

-Skoro musisz.

Dalej szli we dwójkę, pogrążeni w pełnej napięcia ciszy. Oczywiście trwała ona póki Harry jej nie przerwał.

-Ja… Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać- zaczął. Dziedzic tylko mrukną dając Potterowi znak, iż może kontynuować. –Chodzi o naszą wcześniejszą rozmowę- mówił dalej uważnie obserwując towarzysza. Wydawało mu się, iż ciało Dracona odrobinę się spięło.

-Nie chcę o tym…- odezwał się blondyn.

-Chcę przeprosić.- przerwał mu szybko Harry. –Chcę przeprosić za to, co powiedziałem. Nie powinienem tak zareagować, przykro mi, że się tak stało.-

Malfoy Junior zatrzymał się i popatrzył na taflę jeziora, do którego właśnie doszli. Za jeziorem majaczyły kontury posiadłości. Chłopak nawet nie zauważył, kiedy tak daleko odeszli.

-Przeprosiny przyjęte.- oznajmił odwracając się od wody. Poszedł szybko do ławki i usiadł na niej.

-I jeszcze…- kontynuował brunet podchodząc do przyjaciela. –Jest jeszcze coś, co chciałem ci powiedzieć.- dodał. Serce Draco zaczęło szybciej bić, za co blondyn wymierzył sobie mentalny policzek i stłumił rosnącą nadzieję. Tymczasem Harry już się nad nim pochylał. Delikatni ujął brodę Ślizgona i zmusił go by na niego spojrzał. Ich usta dzieliło zaledwie kilka milimetrów, kiedy Harry ponownie się odezwał. – Nie mam nic przeciwko nam. Jako parze. Jeśli nadal chcesz oczywiście- wyszeptał.

Draco przełknął głośno nie mogąc oderwać oczu od hipnotyzującego spojrzenia bruneta.

-Naprawdę chcesz?- spytał niepewnie. Potter skinął głową uśmiechając się delikatnie. Ich nosy otarły się o siebie przy tym ruchu.

Nie mogąc się już dłużej powstrzymać, Draco rzucił się do przodu przewracając Harryego na plecy oraz samemu lądując na jego biodrach. Pochylił się nad brunetem jedną dłoń przykładając do jego policzka patrzył Harryemu w oczy.

Potter niepewnie uniósł rękę i odgarnął kilka kosmyków blond włosów, które wpadały Draconowi do oczu. Przesunął dłoń na szyję arystokraty, delikatnie przyciągnął twarz Ślizgona do swojej i musnął jego usta swoimi. Draco przysunął się jeszcze bliżej teraz już otwarcie leżąc na klatce piersiowej bruneta i tym razem on delikatnie pocałował Gryfona.

Znowu wymienili pełne emocji spojrzenie i naprawdę zaczęli się całować, tak jak by poprzednie dwa całusy były tylko… testem.

Kiedy ich usta się zetknęły Draco poczuł kilka rzeczy naraz. Herbaciane mydło, które kupowała jego matka, delikatne perfumy - o które z pewnością musi kiedyś zapytać, – ale przede wszystkim ten specyficzny zapach, który zawsze towarzyszył, Harryemu, a którego Draco nie potrafił do końca sprecyzować. Coś jak trawa cytrynowa, imbir i… coś, czego zapachu, Draco nie znał.

Blondyn doskonale czuł pod sobą ciało Harryego. Czuł bijące od niego ciepło i to dziwne uczucie bezpieczeństwo, które zawsze zdawało się przychodzić razem z Potterem.

Delikatnie przejechał czubkiem języka po dolnej wardze Pottera wywołując stłumiony jęk z ust Pottera. Brunet wpuścił go do środka wychodząc mu naprzeciw swoim własnym językiem.

Oderwali się od siebie dopiero, gdy zabrakło im powietrza. Harry pogłaskał zarumieniony policzek Dracona, co go jeszcze bardziej speszyło. Schował twarz w zagłębieniu na szyi Pottera i lekko musnął jego skórę.

-Wezmę to za tak- mruknął Harry przenosząc dłoń na plecy Ślizgona.

-Oh, zamknij się.-


End file.
